Obsessions of the Heart
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Some say that cats and dogs don't get along. Well, they never met Mira and Naomi. They have problems keeping friends, but when some things happen, other things just fell into place, and they learned something. One shot done for The Crazed Kid. Rated M.


**Okay, my first ever non-Pokémon requested Fanfic. I hope you all like it, because I haven't done a Teen Titan fic in a long time. And don't forget that I'm still taking requests, providing that I know the subject well enough. Just one shots though, nothing bigger than that. I work for free if I like the idea, just remember to check my profile to find out how to go about it. I have something you copy and paste into the PM. Just remember to fill it out with all the information. And for a guy that works for free, you have to admit that I do have good work ethic. I get it done fast, and I do whatever it takes to wrap it up with a nice tidy ending, but I'll do an open style ending if you want.**

**Now, onto something new. I have a few warnings. First off, this is rated M for a reason folks. I've got a bit of a lemon in here. This is also a Yuri fic, so if that's not your thing, then you'd best find something else to do. There's a bit of loli as well, so you're officially warned. Anyone who decides to say I didn't warn you, I'll direct you to this part. You've been warned on that too. Lastly, this was done for The Crazed Kid. He's one of few who are requesting, so I'm hoping that by branching into Teen Titans again there should be a big change in that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Titans. Never have, probably never will. The Crazed Kid does not own the rights either. This fic is rated M for mature. If you are under the age of seventeen (Or eighteen in certain areas), please leave now. If you fail to comply with this, don't let your parents (Or girl/boyfriend) catch you. Getting an angry Email would be a pain in my tail, so be careful if you disregard my warning.  
…**

My name is Mira, and I'm thirteen years old. I've lived in a city called Jump all my life, but I kind of wonder about my parents. They're really rich, but they work out of the city, sometimes out of the country for their company. They run a big company together, and I rarely see them. I was practically raised by babysitters, but when I turned ten they stopped coming after a few weeks. Since then I've been allowed to pretty much live alone in the house with occasional visits from some of my parents' personal assistants so they can stock the fridge every week. I go to school with one assistant every day, but they let me walk home alone.

I'm four foot eight inches tall, and I weigh ninety four pounds or so. I have medium length blonde hair and my eyes are silver. Ever since my parents started going on so many business trips, I've started buying my own clothes. I usually wear a black miniskirt and a thong to school, and it's just barely able to pass inspection. I also wear a tight black tank top, which also just makes the requirements, but I don't wear a bra. I've actually got a fairly flat chest, so there's no point to wear a bra. I used to wear black sneakers with my outfit, but ever since I turned ten I have to wear open toe shoes or it starts to hurt. Since I turned ten I just don't wear shoes.

The reason things have gotten weird since I turned ten is because a few weeks after my tenth birthday I became a Metahuman. Every Meta in the world is different, and we're more common than we were thirty years ago, but we're still bothered by some people that think Metahumans aren't like everyone else. My Metahuman power is that I'm much faster than a normal human, and I'm a lot stronger. I took on animalistic features, a lion actually. I've got the tail and some claws on my hands and my feet, which is why I can't wear shoes. I also have to be careful with gloves. I have a fine layer of golden brown fur all over me, and it's really soft, and I also have sharp teeth. This means that I have to kind of stick to a protein rich diet with plenty of vegetable and fruit juices. It's okay though, because I always liked eating meat anyway. The biggest power I gained was a very loud roar. Actually, it hurts to use it, but it's really fun to let out a huge roar in a field. If I roar as loud as I can, I actually create what some people call a shockwave. It tears up streets and shatters glass all around me. I actually helped the Titans one time with that roar when they fought the new HIVE academy students. That was a fun day, and I got a medal from the mayor.

But, because I'm a Metahuman, most kids in school don't treat me very nicely. They aren't mean, but they don't like to talk to me very often, and sometimes I hear them snickering behind my back. It's one of my other Meta traits. All of my senses are heightened to superhuman levels, and it hurts to hear what people say about me at times. I don't let it get to me though. Because not only am I independent, I can do things none of them can do, and sometimes I flaunt some of the things I can do. Sometimes it's just a flip of the tail to move my skirt slightly while I walk past a few boys, sometimes it's a quiet purring sound when they can't see me, and sometimes I'll just outrun them in gym to make them look bad in front of the teachers. If I'm in a particularly good mood, or if I just need something to cheer me up, I'll run on all fours just a little faster than them so they can look at what they can't have thanks to their mean feelings toward me.

A few weeks ago though I thought I saw someone watching me. It's been like that since I became a lion, but I can't ever see who it is. It makes me nervous, but I've always got someone watching over me.

Anyway, that's enough about what I look like. A few days after I saw someone watching me, I finally got too lonely for my own good. The assistants just took me to school and brought me the food they were paid to bring. Other than that, they rarely spoke to me. My parents were home for a few days, so I decided to ask if they could help me.  
…

"Mom?" I asked. My mom turned to me and knelt slightly to look into my eyes.

"What is it Mira?" She asked kindly.

"Are you going away soon?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh."

"What's wrong honey?" She asked.

"Well, I get kind of lonely when you and dad aren't here." I said. "None of the kids at school want to be my friend because of, well." I looked at my tail and then at mom as she nodded. "I just wish I had someone to talk to while you and dad are away."

"Well, I think I can help with that." She said. "Your father and I have been talking about that, because the people that walk you to school told us that you were kind of lonely, so we've been looking for someone who would agree to stay here and keep you company." I smiled a bit as dad walked in.

"Hi pumpkin." He said. I looked over at him as he adjusted his cufflinks. "Did I hear right?"

"Yes dear, I told her that we're going to find someone to stay here with her." Mom said.

"Like a babysitter?" I asked.

"No, no, nothing like that." Dad said. "Someone that'll stay here and keep you company, but not someone that would take care of you if you're doing fine. We've got a girl coming by tomorrow, and she says that she knows a bit about you. Her name is Naomi, and she's nineteen."

"She says that she's looking forward to meeting you in a couple of hours." Mom said.

"Really?" I asked. They both nodded.

"She starts tomorrow morning." Mom said. "She'll walk with you to school, and she'll walk you back from now on. Anything you want to do, she'll do with you. You can finally have someone who just wants to play with you, go to movies with you, and she'll even sleep over if you want her to." I smiled wider as my tail started wagging.

"I can hardly wait to meet her myself." Dad said. "She has something in common with you that was kind of hard to believe at first. She said that she's a Metahuman that has animal traits." I blinked. "She didn't say what kind, but I hope she gets here soon. It's bugging me in the worst way."

"Your father thinks she's part kangaroo." Mom said.

"I go with my gut." Dad said. "I'm thinking kangaroo." He gave a short laugh. "Your mom says she sounded like she might be some kind of canine, a Doberman."

"Well, she had a bit of a growl to her voice." Mom said.

"I'd bet five hundred bucks that she's a Kangaroo girl." Dad said.

"You're on." I said. They both laughed. "I have the money. I saved up on my allowance." I pulled out my pocketbook and opened it. As I pulled out the money my dad laughed. "I think mom's right."

"Okay then kiddo, you're on." Dad said. He held out his right hand as I put the money back.

"Witness." Mom said. Dad took my hand as mom stood up. The doorbell rang and we all looked at the hall. Dad let go of my hand and pulled out his wallet and handed mom five hundred dollars, and I gave mom my five hundred. "She's early. She must really want to meet you." We walked out into the hall and into the main foyer. Mom walked up to the door and opened it and we were greeted with a smiling girl in a black cocktail dress and long black vinyl stiletto boots. She even had long black vinyl gloves to go with the whole thing, and a black purse hanging from her left shoulder. But what struck my father silent, his mouth hanging open, was that she _was_ part Doberman. She had black and brown fur all over her body, just like me with my golden brown fur. She had long red hair on her head and red eyes. She looked like a nice person as well. I had a feeling that if she was going to be my friend, she'd be my best friend easily. "Hello, you must be Naomi." She nodded and I jumped up with my right fist in the air. Dad put his right hand to his forehead as I did a small victory arm pump. Mom stepped aside as I smiled wider.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity." Naomi said. "I'm very happy to finally have someone trust me."

"Oh, it's no problem." Mom said. They walked over to the couch but mom stopped by me and handed me the money as I gave a quick evil laugh. "Don't lord this over your father too much Mira." I giggled as I put the money in my pocketbook.

"I won't mom." I said. Dad sat down across from Naomi as I walked over to the couch that she was sitting on.

"Did you bet that I was a kangaroo or something?" She asked. Dad sighed.

"What was I thinking?" He replied. "My wife always was the smart one between us." I stood behind the couch, excited at meeting someone that was kind of like me. And best of all, she wanted to be my friend.  
…

A couple of days later, my parents left for England to talk to some of their associates, so I was alone with Naomi. She wanted to stay over as often as possible, because apparently she was in the same boat as me. She didn't have any friends, and she couldn't find a job to pay for her rent so she was staying with her parents. I told her that she could stay as long as she wanted. To top it off, school was out for the summer, so we were going to spend as much time having fun as we could. The first few days we just went to a couple of movies I wanted to see, and then we went to an amusement park for a few hours. I'd learned that she just wanted a job where she could make an impact on someone's life. Now that she was my friend, she was doing just that, and we were both having a great time.

A few days after the park, we were out by the pool while I swam. She sat at the edge on a chair and just warmed herself in the sun. She was wearing a thin black one piece bathing suit she called a body thong, and she said it was her favorite because it blended with the black fur on her body, though not the brown on her stomach and chest. And her chest was actually kind of big, d cups she told me. But her bathing suit did blend in, and from the back it looked like she was naked. I had a two piece golden brown swimsuit that blended with my fur, though it stood out just a bit.

"How are you doing in there Mira?" She asked after a few quiet minutes. I looked at her as I floated by on my back.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. "I hardly ever used this pool before, but I'm a good swimmer. Whoever said cats don't like water didn't think about me." She stood up slowly and stretched, and I blushed slightly. She was really friendly, but something about her made me feel strange. I got that feeling like somebody was staring at me every time she looked at me, but it was a little different. She was always nice, but something about the way she stayed so close to me made me a little, nervous. She walked over to the stairs and stepped in slowly, her eyes closed. I had a strange feeling in my stomach, but it wasn't like I was sick or worried. I couldn't place the feeling at all. She started walking a bit until she was up to her chest in the water. "Thanks for staying with me Naomi. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"You're welcome Mira." She said sweetly. "You're my best friend too. I haven't had so much fun in a long time." She smiled as she put her back against the side of the pool, resting her arms behind her. "So what do you want to do today?" I shrugged as I floated by her again. I was twirling my tail to act like a propeller, and it was working, though I wasn't moving very fast. "Two days watching movies at the theaters, a couple of hours at that amusement park. I'm up for anything."

"Well, I actually don't know anything else we could do." I said. "The only thing I can think of is to just stay here and relax for a while." She nodded as I stopped twirling my tail. Now it was just floating behind me. "Unless you can think of something. I don't know any games we could play." She looked to be in thought, but I could have sworn I saw her eyes look me over for a second, and I thought I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. The problem was that she had that black fur on her face, and that made it hard to spot a blush.

"Well, maybe we could have a little girl time tonight, a slumber party." She said. I looked at her and smiled. "We could do each other's hair, paint our nails, er, claws." I giggled quietly as she looked at her hands. "Well, we could do each other's hair anyway." I giggled again as she looked at me. "Maybe you could tell me about any boys you like at school."

"Well, I don't really like any of the boys at school." I said. "They just leave me alone, or they watch me when I walk by, but none of them really want to have anything to do with a girl like me."

"Why wouldn't they?" She asked. "You're the cutest lion girl in the whole school." I giggled for a moment before I turned myself with my tail and gave a few short twirls to stop myself.

"That's kind of why." I said. "I mean, most boys try to avoid Meta girls, and I'm a Meta. Since I'm already different, they kind of steer clear anyway." I looked at my hands for a moment, mostly the fur. "Ever since I got the power of my Lion's Roar, they started backing off, but as soon as I got furry, they stopped altogether."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." I said. "I have a little game I play at school when I walk past them. A quick flip of my tail moves my skirt a bit and they all stare at what they're too scared to go after." She giggled as I floated past her slowly. I looked over at her as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "What about you? Any boys you like around town?"

"No." She said. "I never had any boyfriends before. I'm kind of in the same boat as you there." She looked at me for a moment before leaning back again. "Ever since I started turning into a Doberman babe, they just got too scared I'd bite them or something. I just kind of faded out since then, just watching other people and getting better grades than most of them. I graduated top of my class ever since my Meta gene surfaced though." She shrugged. "Most guys are either too afraid of what I am, and others are too scared of what their friends would think if they found out about me." She let her legs float up as I passed her and she pushed off into the water behind me. "I'm just fine as I am though. Just a Metahuman babe that no man can tame." I giggled as she looked at me, though she seemed to be looking at me differently than usual. "So, what do you say to the slumber party? Just two girls having fun tonight."

"Sounds great." I said.  
…

I sat on my bed as Naomi walked in with a makeup kit. She normally didn't wear makeup, but she thought it would be a laugh to see what kinds of things we could try on. She wore a pair of lacy black underwear, but nothing else. She told me what slumber parties were like since she had a few Metahuman friends before they had to move out of town to find work. She'd lost touch quickly with them, but she said she was okay with that. I wore my pair of underwear, which consisted of a white training bra and a pair of white panties with little lion cub faces.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I asked. She sat down and set the kit between us with a smile.

"Well, first I thought we'd start small, just a little eye shadow and maybe some lipstick." She said. "You know, just see what looks good with our fur." I giggled as she opened it. It wasn't much, but there were a few mirrors and dozens of different tubes of lipstick. "What do you think? Pretty slim pickings." I giggled again as I looked it over.

"What do you think would work for me?" I asked. She put her right index finger to her chin for a moment before she grabbed a single tube of lipstick.

"I'm thinking this should work with your fur, but still stay with your eyes and hair." She said. "And, this." She picked up a think of eye shadow and smiled. "Should go perfectly with it." I smiled as she set them down and grabbed a mirror. She set it down and picked up the eye shadow. "Close your eyes now." I complied and soon felt her applying the makeup carefully. "Oh yes, this shade is definitely you." She set it down and I heard her pick up the lipstick. "Okay." She applied it gently and I heard her giggle. "Perfect." She dabbed my lips with a cloth and she giggled again. I opened my eyes as she held up a mirror. I smiled wide at my reflection. "What do you think? Do I know my stuff or what?" I half closed my eyes and smiled wider. Dark blue eye shadow and blue lipstick really looked good on me.

"I like it." I said. She nodded and set the mirror down. "What about you? Your dark fur must make it hard to find good makeup." She nodded again.

"That's why I rarely wear it." She said. "On the few dates I've ever had, I wore stuff that barely showed at all, and the people I dated didn't even seem to notice it." She shook her head. "That's why I have so little. Can't see my skin, dark fur, no makeup shows enough to make it worth it." She sighed. "I just have to settle for being naturally gorgeous." I giggled quietly as she struck a small pose. "Oh well, some girls have that beauty that doesn't need makeup." She pointed at me. "And some girls have that beauty that makeup can't improve upon." She gestured to herself and I giggled again. "Sad thing is, I can't think of anything else that I can do for you. You're just too cute for makeup."

"Well, I get that from my mom." I said. She nodded.

"Oh yeah, your mom is a lucky woman." She said. "She doesn't use makeup, and she won't ever need it." I giggled. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." She winked and I felt a slight blush on my cheeks.

'Why do I blush when she does stuff like that?' I wondered. 'It's not like girls can like other girls like that.' She went back to her kit and I felt the blush deepen. 'C, can they?' She looked at me as I started looking at her body.

"Are you okay Mira?" She asked. "You look a little warm."

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about, something." I looked at the kit and tried to think up an excuse, but I couldn't think of anything at all.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Well, if you're sure." She said slowly. I nodded and she went back to the kit. My eyes however wouldn't stop. I kept looking at her body, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to touch her.

'I wonder what her fur feels like.' I thought. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I didn't want her to know what I was thinking. My heart was starting to beat faster and I had to fight to keep my blush from growing. Just the sight of her in such thin underwear was starting to get to me. She sat up and brushed her hair back slightly. 'Is it wrong to think of other girls like that?'

"Well, I can't think of another color that would look good on you." She said. "You've just got that natural beauty." Her compliments weren't helping my thoughts much. A sudden thought hit me. She was always like that, complimenting me all the time, being really nice to me, and doing anything she could to make me smile or laugh. I really liked her, and I'd known her for less than a month, all because she was really nice and sweet around me. "Would it bother you if I took off my underwear?" I looked at her face as she smiled slightly. "It's not like I've got anything you haven't ever seen before." I nodded and she reached behind her and unbuttoned her bra. As soon as she did, her breasts almost seemed to double in size, like her bra was mashing them into her chest. "Ah, that's better." She pulled it free of her body and set it in the case. While she put it away, I stared at her breasts. I felt my heart start beating faster, and I couldn't stop staring at her. She got off of the bed and turned away to take off her panties. She bent forward to pick them up and I struggled not to whimper at the sight I was treated to. She seemed to stay bent over for a few seconds longer than she needed to, and I wondered if she perhaps knew what I was thinking. "You know, I never do feel comfortable wearing clothes. Sometimes I wish I could just be naked all the time."

"Go ahead." I said without thinking. She stood up straight and looked back at me while I looked at her face. "I mean, like you said, it's not like you've got anything I've never seen before. We're both girls, and it's not like I'm going to try anything." She giggled as she sat down. She put her panties in the box and closed it.

"Well, if you really don't mind." She said. I shrugged. "Well then, as long as there's nobody here but us, I'll just walk around like this."

'Thank you.' I thought happily. I didn't know why, but seeing her naked was like getting a gift every second. Her breasts looked so nice and soft, and I couldn't help but want to just hug her and bury my face between them. 'You know, if we share the same bed tonight, maybe I can cuddle up to her. I'll pretend I'm asleep, and then I'll just rest my face on her chest.' I mentally smiled as she closed her eyes.

"So, what should we do now?" She asked. She giggled quietly for a moment and gave a toothy grin. "I'm just about out of ideas here. The only sleepovers I ever had were kind of, weird."

"What else did you do besides makeup?" I asked.

"We painted our nails." She said. "Well, my friends did. As soon as I turned into this, I just watched." She giggled. "Well, one thing we did was we'd practice kissing." I blushed deeper but began wondering if she'd mind if I tried with her. "Though that was a onetime thing. None of the other girls were comfortable doing that." She giggled quietly and I couldn't help but wonder what kissing her would be like. "Other than that, I can't think of anything to do."

"What's it like?" I asked. "Kissing, I mean."

"It's nice." She said. "It makes your heart race, your tummy feels like it's got a bunch of butterflies in it, and you feel happy the whole time." That kind of summed up everything I felt recently whenever I thought about her. "I haven't kissed anyone in a really long time though. Anyone kissing me would probably liken it to kissing a dead fish." She looked at me. "Why do you ask? I thought there weren't any boys you liked at school."

"Well, I never kissed anyone before." I said shyly.

"So, you want to practice?" She asked. I shrugged and tried to act calm and casual. "Well, as long as you don't mind a girl being the first person you ever kiss, then I suppose I could help you." I looked at her as she seemed to fight a smile.

'Okay, this is weird.' I thought. 'Does she _want_ to kiss me?' I felt my blush deepen as she giggled. 'Do I _want_ to kiss _her_?' I shrugged. "Who'd ever find out?"

"Well, just be careful." She said. "If anyone does find out, they might call you names."

"What kind of names?" I asked.

"Well, there are a lot of them actually." She said. "The most common one people might call you is 'lesbian'. That means a girl that likes other girls as more than friends. It's not a bad word, but most people misunderstand girls like that."

"Is it bad to be a lesbian?" I asked. She shook her head and held up her hands.

"No, heavens no." She said. "It's not a bad thing at all. It just means that you don't like boys and you'd rather kiss girls instead." She giggled. "It's a lifestyle choice, but it isn't a bad thing." I began wondering about that. I never liked boys, and any I did like weren't really ones I'd want to kiss. The only person that ever kissed me was my mom, and she kissed me on the cheeks. Kissing someone on the mouth was a sign of love, or so I've been told. "But, people really bother you about that kind of thing once they find out about it. Other girls get kind of wary about you, they treat you like a freak, and they never leave you alone about it." I looked into her eyes. "And boys, they treat you, well, differently than usual, but not always badly. Some actually want to be your friend when they find out you're like that. I don't know why, but when boys find out about a girl that kisses other girls, they love to watch whenever they get a chance." She giggled. "If two girls started kissing each other in front of a bank robbery, even the bank robbers and the cops would just watch until they stopped." I giggled quietly, but I wondered if something like that actually happened to her. The way her eyes looked told me that she seemed kind of troubled. I wondered if perhaps she'd practiced kissing with other girls and one of them let it slip or something. "So, do you mind your first kiss being one with another girl?" I shrugged.

"Better a friend than a stranger." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, go ahead then." She said. "I've done this once or twice, so it won't be too weird." I moved over to her as she sat down and I moved my lips to hers, though I was incredibly nervous. She puckered her lips and I kissed her. It felt weird at first, but it was just like she said. My heart was beating faster, my tummy felt like there were a bunch of butterflies in it, and felt really happy. After that, it just felt, kind of right, and I closed my eyes after a few seconds to really enjoy it.

'I guess, I like girls more than boys.' I thought. 'This is really nice.' We stayed like that for a long time, and after a few minutes she put her right hand on my left cheek. I didn't try to stop her though, because it felt good. She moved her hand down to my neck, and then to my shoulder, and then she started rubbing my arm. It felt really good, and I didn't want her to stop. Sadly for me, she did. She ended the kiss and I opened my eyes.

"Well, how was that?" She asked.

"It was, nice." I said. She smiled and giggled.

"I guess I haven't lost my touch then." She said. "You weren't too bad yourself. If you practice enough, you'll be a little heart breaker one day." I giggled, mostly to try to calm myself down. I really wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to kiss her, feel her breasts, and touch her all over. "So, what should we do now?" I blushed and tried to fight the growing feeling in my tummy.

'What is this feeling?' I wondered. Mom had told me a few times about when she and dad first kissed, how she felt strange in her stomach, and she told me that was how you knew you loved someone. 'Do I, do I love Naomi? Am I a, lesbian?'

"Hello, Earth to Mira." She said. I didn't respond though. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, about how I wanted to touch her breasts. I just couldn't stop wanting to feel her. She snapped her fingers in front of my face and she looked into my eyes. "Mira, are you okay in there? Are you even in there right now?" Her face was so close to mine, I knew I could have kissed her, but we were both Metahumans, so we were about equal in terms of physical strength, but the size difference meant she was stronger by enough to keep me away. I didn't want her to leave me because of one stupid action on my part. But, the way she touched me when we kissed, I wondered if maybe she felt the same. "Come on Mira, you're starting to scare me here."

"Sorry." I said quietly. I looked down at the bed. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Mira?" She asked. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said, or, or something I did? I won't tell anyone about the kiss, I promise." I let the tears flow, because I didn't know what was going on. "Hey, it's alright Mira." She moved her arms around me and hugged me, which did cheer me up a bit. Her breasts were directly in my face, and they were as comfortable as they looked. They were like a pair of big marshmallows. A small evil giggle sounded in my mind.

'I'm going to have to learn how to cry on command.' I thought. 'If she hugs me like this every time I cry, then I'm taking acting lessons.' That was it. I knew I was a lesbian because of my best friend. I smiled into her breasts and she rubbed my back, though her hands seemed to linger over the catch on the back of the training bra each time.

"It's okay Mira." She whispered. "I'm right here." I took a deep breath. The way she acted, I figured maybe she liked me the same way I liked her at that moment. I gathered my courage and slowly raised my right hand. "Do whatever you have to do to feel happy again." I mentally cheered. She was practically telling me to do this. I raised my other hand as she continued rubbing my back with her right hand, though her left was a bit lower. I hugged her quickly and she didn't stop me. "It's okay Mira."

"Naomi." I said quietly. I looked up at her from between her large breasts. I felt the fur on her back while I had the chance. It was short and soft, and it felt really nice.

"Yes Mira?" She asked as she looked down at me.

"I love you." I said. She blinked and stayed motionless for a moment, but she smiled widely. I turned my head to my right and nestled my face into her chest. "I don't want you to leave me alone." She hugged me tighter as I enjoyed having her so close.

"I love you too Naomi." She said. "You're my best friend." I looked up at her with a smile.

"Well, that's nice and all." I said with a slight giggle. "But, I mean, I love you, as more than a friend." She giggled and I felt her undo the catch on my bra.

"I know." She said. "But, there's this law that says, that I can't really be your girlfriend just yet." I blinked. "If anyone finds out that I kissed you, they'd put me in jail, and they'd never let me see you again." I whimpered. "So, we kind of have to be careful." I nodded slowly as she smiled. "But your parents won't be home for a few more days, maybe a little over a week or so. We have plenty of time to enjoy what we've got." I smiled as she moved back slightly. I was sad that I wasn't between her breasts, but I could see them, and that was enough. My training bra fell slightly and I took it off. "I should tell you Mira, I've been watching you for a long time." I blushed. "Ever since I saw you a few weeks ago, I've wanted to touch you, and kiss you, and, do a few things to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, did you take Sex Ed?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, there's more to sex than just a boy putting his thingy inside a girl. There's a way two girls can have fun as well." She moved forward and gently moved me onto my back. I made no attempt to resist. "Would you like me to show you how two girls have fun?" I nodded slowly as she smiled wider.

"You, were the one that was watching me, a few weeks ago." I said. She nodded.

"As soon as I saw you, I've wanted to do this." She said. "I just happened to be walking down the street, when I saw you walking to school." I blushed as she moved her hands to my panties, and she put her fingers to my privates. I didn't stop her though. I trusted her. "They say cats and dogs don't get along, but I think this doggy likes this little lion cub just fine." I whimpered as she rubbed me through my underwear with her right hand, while her left went to my tummy. She gently rubbed my fur, moving up to my chest after a minute. I squirmed as all kinds of strange feelings ran through my mind. "Does my little cub like this?" I nodded as she moved her head down to my neck, and she licked me. "Good." She moved both of her hands to the waistband of my panties and she removed them, making be blush deeper. She kissed my neck, and then my collarbone, and then between my little budding breasts, and then down my tummy. "How does this feel?" Her voice was quiet, but not like a normal quiet.

"I, I feel, good." I whimpered. She finally kissed me just above my vagina, and I looked down at her as she spread my legs.

"Then this is going to make you feel great." She whispered. Her eyes locked with mine as she licked me, there. My head shot back and I let out a cross between a whimper and a moan. "Ooh, kitty likes me licking her kitty." She licked me again and I whimpered again, though I let out a bit of a growl. She licked me for a few minutes, the whole time making me feel funny, but good at the same time. I grabbed the sheets with my claws as she licked me.

"Naomi, I, I feel really funny." I whimpered. She didn't stop though, but she moved her hands up to my shoulders. I put my hands on hers as she moved them to my nipples. I let out a moan as she gently played with them. I felt a lot of warmth down where she licked me, but it felt really good. I just couldn't help but moan, whimper, growl, and, I even let out a mewling sound every so often. "Naomi!" I squirmed more and she licked a spot that sent a shiver up my spine. I arched my back and let out a breathless cry. That one spot made me feel really good, a lot better than any feeling I'd ever felt in my life. "N, Naomi!" My back touched the bed as I panted heavily. I couldn't believe how good she made me feel. She moved up to my right side and I looked at her as she smiled. She put her right hand to my chin and she moved her lips to mine. She touched my lips with her tongue after a few seconds, and I opened them. She stuck her tongue in my mouth, and she moved it around. I got the hint and I did the same, licking her tongue all over before moving into her mouth to explore. I tasted something kind of bittersweet, and I wondered if it might have been me. 'This, this is love. I love you Naomi.' She ended the kiss and I whimpered quietly.

"How did that feel, my little cub?" She asked sweetly. I was still panting, but I smiled.

"Perfect." I said. She giggled. "Can you, teach me how to do that, to you?" She nodded.

"Of course." She said. "After all, I can't let you hog all the fun." I giggled as she gently rubbed my body with her right hand. "I've been wanting this for the past couple of weeks Mira. I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you." I smiled wider as she continued stroking my tummy. I moved my right hand to hers and tried to mimic her. "We'll have to keep this a secret for a long time, but I think everything will work out just fine." I nodded. "So, do you want to learn now? Or would you like to wait until tomorrow?"  
…

Over the following months, Naomi and I had a lot more fun. Movies were even more fun to watch, and we held each other's hands every time. The Amusement parks were more fun too, because we'd go on all kinds of rides together, and we'd occasionally have some fun making out where nobody could see us. To top things off, she showed me a lot of things we could do when we 'made love'. She bought a few 'toys' that we used on each other, and they really made things fun. Sometimes she'd even find these costumes we would wear and we'd play games that led up to, well, naughty things. Mom and dad came back every two weeks to check up on me, and they never found out. Thanks to Naomi I found something I never knew I was missing. I'd wanted a friend, but I'd gotten more than I ever wanted. I gained the love of someone that loved me unconditionally, and I got someone I could love back. She had told me about how she followed me to school every day, how she'd watch me from a distance.

Once school started, she'd walk me to school and she'd keep an eye on me to make sure everything was okay. The boys had matured somewhat and started asking me out, but I'd always say no. But they'd either keep asking, or they'd become my friends. When I introduced them to Naomi, they all flipped. Thanks to her I have a lot more friends, and they're her friends too. We all have a lot of fun after school, and the boys and girls that come over help me with my homework.

All in all, I can hardly wait until I turn sixteen. At that point I can say that I hooked up with Naomi so she won't get in trouble. I'll bet my parents are going to freak out at first, but there's nothing they can do to keep me from seeing her. I've saved up a lot of money in my allowance, and I even have my own bank account. I've got more than enough to live on for a long time, so if they try to forbid me from seeing her, I'll just leave and become an emancipated minor. Thanks to Naomi, I have a few close friends, a plan at what I'm going to do for the rest of my life, and most importantly, I have someone to love. Sure I'm underage now, but as soon as I'm old enough, we're going to get married, and there's not a thing my parents can do to stop me.


End file.
